humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
House that chose us
'Experience' By Ducarmel from Boston, MA When I ordered the secret I was at the time living with my mother-in-law. My life partner was pregnant with our second child. I did not have a job and my partner was unable to work anymore because of the pregnancy. I could not get a job because of legal matters. There were a lot of things going on in the house at the time because of my partners brothers. I can honestly say that, I was at the lowest point in my life. I was being disrespected in my face and behind my back. We were barely eating, it got to a point were I was raking leaves just to try and feed my family. We finally decided that we are going to need our own place. So we started to look for two bedroom apartments, but suddenly I felt inspired and wanted to buy a home instead. Now as I said before i didn't have anything. My credit was bad, no money in the bank, didn't really have any one to go to for help. Hell i didn't even have a job! I watch The Secret everyday, over and over and over again. Sometimes three times a day. We first saw a two bedroom condo that we wanted really bad, but that fell through. Now that I think back I was not aligned with that home. So we went searching for something else. All this time we are searching our realtor lived in a duplex and right next door the other side of the house was available. So we went to go look and IT WAS THE ONE. The basement was fully finished, nice hardwood floors, a deck for cookouts, 3 bedrooms, and a good sized yard. I went to work on manifesting this home for my family. All I had in my arsenal was my mind. I started using all the tools that i had learned in the secret. Every room that I was in at my mother inlaws house, I pictured myself in my new home. I would brush my teeth in my new home, walk down the hall in my new home, meditate in the basement, but in my new home. Everything started to fall in to place one by one. We had missed a deadline for some paperwork and someone else put a bid, and so we thought it was over. But the universe always knows what it is doing even if you do not. Thru a minor technicality the house was once again on the market. Eventually everything went thru and we are now leaving in our beautiful home. Everyone that comes to see it falls in love with it. One thing that I have learned thru my years of searching is that consistence is key. The reason the teachers of the secret tell you to watch the movie over and over again is to ingrain the message in your brain. The faster the message gets down into your being the faster the manisfestation. The reason i chose the title for this story is because i felt this house's energy aligned with mine and so it made sure that I came to it. Thank You To the Secret team for putting this together. ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret